You Don't Know It Yet
by Jarafan101
Summary: Ty and Tynka are frenimes. But deep down they love each other. I suck at summaries, but please read.A Ty/ Tinka, CeCe/ Gunther, Deuce/ Rocky.
1. Chapter 1

A Tynka story. Enjoy.

Parings are: GeCe (I loved them in Reality Check it up) Reuce, Tynka.

* * *

What a Saturday night, Rcoky, CeCe, Deuce, Gunther, Tinka and Ty where at Crustys finishing the huge pizza they ordered. "Great night, Gunther I don't know how you ate seven slices of cheesey pizza's without throwing up?" laughed Rocky wiping her mouth with her napkin. Gunther smiled "I won fave medals and two trophys" Tinka pretended to yawn "look what you've done Rocky- he won't stop" Ty dropped his fork on the floor "my bad" he said when he looked under the table he saw Rocky and Deuce holding hands, he picked up his fork and raised an eyebrow at them "you two are dating?" CeCe squealed "so me and Gunther are dating and now you two! Ty, Tinka your next" Ty looked at Tinka, Tinka looked at Ty, they started laughing "oh come on, you went on a date once. Didn't you enjoy that?" Ty sighed "Gunther made me" after a while the conversation dropped an everyone went home. Everyone except Ty and Tinka. "we should go home- this place is closing soon, right?" Tinka laughed nervously "it's six thirty, we could go... back to my place- not in that way. Mom and Dad are out, Rocky is with monobrow. What do you say?" Tinka smilied and nodded, she took a deep breath "sure. Lets go."

**Line Break**

Ty and Tynka were having a nice time, they were talking and laughing like best friends. "You know, I never knew that you where some laid back" Tinka punched him in the arm playfully, she sighed "it's my hair. Sometimes the bows in my hair makes it so tight I get angry..." she bursted out laughing, she let her hair down and took a sip of her soda. "Hey I know what we should do, first text everyone to come round here" Ty got his phone out and within minutes CeCe, Rocky, Gunther an Decue where at Ty's house. "How about we play truth or dare?" Tinka clapped her hands, everyone agreed and the sat down in a circle. "Deuce you first" CeCe said "truth or dare?" Deuce took time to think "truth" he covered his eyes with his fingers, he was nervous. "When did you first like Rocky?" Decue looked at Rocky "well a week ago when we did the science project- Ty you next. Truth or Dare?" Ty wasn't afraid to do anything "dare!" Rocky whispered something int Deuce's ear, Deuce let out a girly lauged "okay... we dare you to kiss... Tinka!" Ty's eyes widened "Tinka... in front of everyone?" Gunther nodded "it has to be five seconds" Ty and Tinka leaned in and kissed.

**Line Break**

The next day, Ty was walking in circles, Rocky looked up from her textbook. "Ty. Something troubling you?" Ty sat down next to Rocky "I think I'm coming down with something. can't sleep, can't think" Rocky laughed and gasped "you are in love!" Ty froze. "With who?" Rocky screamed and jumped on the sofa "with Tinka!"

Rocky couldn't keep the secret so she told Deuce, who told CeCe, who told Gunthe, who told Tinka that Ty liked her. She didn't know what to say. Did she like him too?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, more to come. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A Tynka story. Enjoy.

Parings are: GeCe (I loved them in Reality Check it up) Reuce, Tynka.

* * *

Tinka had a sleepless night, she tried everything to mae her fall asleep. Counting sheep in her head didn't word and counting from one hundred didn't work either. There was a knock on the door. "Tinkerbell! I have some sparkly sparkles!" Gunther walked into her room and froze. "Your eyes look terrible sister twin" she threw a pillow at him, she got uo and Gunther looked like he was about to faint. "No sparkly PJ's or no bows in your hair?" he quickly sat down on a chair "Gunther... I have changed my style- sparkles is not my style anymore" Gunther covered his mouth and stood up. "I am Gunther and I am leaving... babee" he shut the door leaving Tinka alone.

"big news!" said CeCe storming into the appartment, CeCe showed Rocky her phone "how did you find out?" CeCe took a minute. "I heard from Flynn, that Gary told him that Gunther said that Tinka had chnged personality" CeCe and Rocky looked at Ty. "This is so like one of those boring books you read Rocky" CeCe sat next to Ty giving him a creepy stare. "um... hi?" CeCe looked at Rocky "we should go see Tinka... and Gunther" she smilied when she said his name, Rocky put her shoes on "Ty we won't be long" they where out the door.

**Line Break**

In Gunther and Tinka's appartment, Gunther was still upset from what happened with Tinka. Gunther opened the door to CeCe and Rocky "where is Tinka?" Gunther pointed to a door "in there, don't go in- it's horrible" Tinka stepped out, Rocky and CeCe gasped "Tinka. Your wearing jeans, converses and no bows" Tinka rolled her eyes "I'll be going to Crustys, want to come" CeCe nodded "yeah- we need a talk!"

"Ty, you've been here for half an hour- your going to have to buy something" said Decue wiping the counter with a dishcloth, Ty looked at the menu "plain cheese, small" he heard Rockys voice and hid behind a menu. "Hey Deuce" Deuce gave them a wave "dude- your hiding behind a menu... this reminds me of how I tried hiding after I broke up with Dina." he snatched the menu off Ty making Ty panic. Then he waked over to his sister and sat down. "Hey guys" CeC and Rocky left the table leaving Ty and Tinka alone. "Ty. I've been thinking and well..." she kissed Ty's cheek "I feel the same way" they laughed and smilied and held hands.

* * *

Up next. Dina comes back and causes trouble for Reuce, GeCe has a third wheel with Flynn and Tinka gets rid of her accent.


	3. Chapter 3

A Tynka story. Enjoy.

Parings are: GeCe (I loved them in Reality Check it up) Reuce, Tynka.

* * *

Recue where in Rocky's appartment when Rocky's phone beeped. "Hello?" Rocky almost dropped the phone " okay. We'll go. See you there" Rocky put the phone down. Deuce looked at her. "Deuce... Dina's back- she's waiting for you" Deuce tried to make a run for it but Rocky stopped him. "Deuce- you need to tell her sooner or later."

Meanwhile at Crustys, Gunther and CeCe where drinking a soda when Flynn walked over to them. "Hey guys!" CeCe jumped "Flynn, what are you doing here?" Flynn sat down next to Gunther "well I was bored and I thought to myself, I'll annoy CeCe, so here I am!" CeCe looked at Flynn. Deuce and Rocky entered Crustys, Deuce got nervous when he saw Dina, she gave him a wave "Deuce!" she ran to hug him, Deuce stepped closer to Rocky. "Hey Dina... we had a nice time going out but I've moved on. I'm with Rocky now" Dina's smile faded "really, oh well- theres other fish in the sea" she walked away, hiding the fact that she was mad. Ty and Tinka where talking until Tinka started chocking, Gunther stood up from his chair "I'll stop her from choking" he hit her on her back and Tinka stopped. "Thanks" she covered her mouth "my accent, what's happened to it?" Ty looked at Tinka "when Gunther must of hit your back you must of lost it" Gunther "I am Gunther!" Tinka stood up "and I am Tinka!" Gunther sighed "it just isn't the same anymore."

**Line Break**

When Rocky went to the bathroom, Dina sat down next to Deuce. "I don't remember us breaking up" Deuce looked at Dina. "Dina, you where gone for six months, Rocky is my girlfriend now" Deuce walked away from Dina and mouthed "help me" to Ty. Ty walked over to Dina. "Are you ok?" Dina looked up "I geuss, want to sit down?" Ty sat down. "Dina, you are a really pretty girl, Deuce wasn't the right person for you. You should see other people move on" as Ty left Dina smilied. She thought that Ty liked her.

* * *

Sorry it is short. its 1am in the UK. Up next, Dina tries breaking up Tynka, but unsusessful, Flynn and Gunther become friends.


	4. Chapter 4

A Tynka story. Enjoy.

Parings are: GeCe (I loved them in Reality Check it up) Reuce, Tynka.

* * *

"I hate Dina!" CeCe looked up from her magazine as an angry Rocky sat next to her "and I hate Flynn, but do you hear me complaning?" Rocky stood up "Dina is driving me nuts!" Tinka entered the appartment "I hate Dina" Tinka folded her arms "I know right- what did she do to annoy you?" Rocky asked sitting back down on the sofa. "Gunther was at Crustys, he saw Dina talking to Ty- and not in a friendly way" CeCe gasped "that is- wait Gunther went to Crusty's without me?" Tinka and Rocky rolled their eyes.

**Line Break**

"You know Deuce, I know this guy who can get rid of your unusual eyebrows" Deuce smilied "thank you Gunther, so far thats five people today who said the same thing- uh oh! There's Dina. I'm not here" Gunther turned to face Dina "if you are looking for Deuce, he is... getting his eyebrows waxed" Dina gave out a pity laugh "I know he's behind the table. I'm not looking for Deuce, I'm looking for Ty" Deuce stood up "TY!" Dina nodded her head "yes, is he here?" Deuce hesitated "no, no he isn't. He's gone to..." Deuce paused Gunther whispered in his ear "the petting zoo" Gunther smilied "he has gone to... the petting zoo" Dina looked at him. "Oh yeah, well Ty is over there. And this is not the petting zoo" Dina walked over to Ty. "Hey Ty!" Ty sighed "hey Dina I'm-" Dina sat down next to Ty "I know what your going to say" Ty smilied "great because-" Dina interupted him "I so think you should dump Tinka. Who dates someone who has to introduce themselves when walking in to a place?" Ty shook his head. "I know you like me. I like you too, but as a friend. I like Tinka. Like I said. You will find someone like Deuce. Who is single" Dina stood up and slowly walked away "your right, I'm sorry. I'll just leave now" But Dina had many plans up her sleeve.


End file.
